taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ryan Reynolds
|lugar = Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá |nombre completo = Ryan Rodney Reynolds |apodo = |ocupación = Actor, comediante, productor de película, guionista |años de actividad = 1991–presente |tipo = Amigo }} Ryan Rodney Reynolds (nacido el 23 de octubre de 1976) es un actor, comediante, productor y guionista canadiense. Reynolds es amigo de Taylor Swift. Biografía Ryan Rodney Reynolds nació el 23 de octubre de 1976 en Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá,Ryan Reynolds Biography (1976-) el menor de cuatro hijos. Su padre, James Chester Reynolds, era un mayorista de alimentos, y su madre, Tamara Lee "Tammy" (Stewart), trabajaba como vendedora de una tienda minorista. Tiene ascendencia irlandesa y escocesa. Entre 1991 y 1993, Ryan apareció en Hillside (1990), una serie de Nickleodeon grabada en Florida con muchos otros actores canadienses. Después de que la serie terminó, regresó a Vancouver, donde participó en una serie de películas de televisión olvidables. Hizo pequeños papeles en Serving in Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story de Glenn Close (1995) y en la actualización de CBS de In Cold Blood (1996). Sin embargo, su racha de suerte lo había llevado a decidir dejar de actuar. Una noche, se encontró con su compañero actor y nativo de Vancouver, Chris William Martin. Martin encontró a Ryan bastante abatido y le dijo que empacara todo: iban a ir a Los Ángeles, California. Los dos se quedaron en un motel barato de Los Ángeles. En la primera noche de su estadía, el jeep de Reynolds rodó cuesta abajo y fue despojado. Durante los siguientes cuatro meses, Ryan lo condujo sin puertas. En 1997, consiguió el papel de Berg en Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1998). Inicialmente, el programa fue criticado por los críticos y parecía desesperado por el éxito de cualquier tipo de calificación. Sin embargo, se renovó para una segunda temporada pero con una provisión para un cambio de imagen por el escritor Kevin Abbott. El espectáculo se convirtió en un éxito menor y ha llevado a papeles adicionales para la película de Ryan, especialmente en la última película de MGM, una nueva versión de The Amityville Horror (2005). Ryan estuvo comprometido con la cantautora canadiense Alanis Morissette, otra veterana de Nickelodeon, entre 2004-2006. Está casado con Blake Lively desde el 9 de septiembre de 2012. Tienen dos hijos. Anteriormente estuvo casado con Scarlett Johansson.Ryan Reynolds - Biografía en IMDb Amistad con Taylor Swift * El 4 de julio de 2016, Día de la Independencia de Estados Unidos, Ryan Reynolds y su esposa Blake Lively estuvieron con Swift y Tom Hiddleston, quien era su novio en ese momento. Una imagen fué subida a Instagram, y causó furor debido a la cara de Reynolds.Ryan Reynolds: la polémica cara del actor en fiesta de Taylor Swift * Para Halloween de 2016, Reynolds le prestó el traje de su personaje Deadpool a Swift.Ryan Reynolds le presta su traje de 'Deadpool' a Taylor Swift por Halloween[https://twitter.com/TSwiftPR/status/793280014343086084 Twitter - Taylor Swift Updates - Sobre el traje de Deadpool prestado] * Taylor visitó a Reynolds y Lively en el hospital cuando Lively dió a luz a su segundo hijo.Inside Taylor Swift's Friendships With Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds * Taylor le cantó "Gorgeous" a Reynolds y Lively en una playa con su guitarra. La hija de ellos, James, comenzó a repetir la palabra "gorgeous", así que Taylor pidió incluírlo en la canción, y aparece en la canción únicamente en el inicio.Taylor Swift Confirms That Blake Lively & Ryan Reynold's Daughter James is the Voice of 'Gorgeous'Taylor Swift Confirms Blake Lively, Ryan Reynolds’ Daughter Is on ‘Gorgeous’Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds' daughter James is in Taylor Swift's new song * Reynolds, Lively y Gigi Hadid asistieron al Reputation Stadium Tour de Swift en 2018.Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively Were the Proudest Parents at the Taylor Swift ConcertBlake Lively and Ryan Reynolds lost all chill when they heard their daughter's voice at Taylor Swift concert * En una escena de la película Deadpool 2, Reynolds viste una remera oficial de Taylor Swift de Olivia y Meredith, las gatas de ella.Taylor Swift's Famous Cats Have a "Purrfect" Cameo in Deadpool 2 — Did You Catch It? * Reynolds, junto otros cameos, aparece en el video musical de la canción de Swift, "You Need To Calm Down", lanzado en junio de 2019.Taylor Swift's "You Need to Calm Down" video: who's in it? ** Luego del lanzamiento del video, Swift twitteó a sus seguidores que siguieran a los artistas invitados en su video, etiquetando erroneamente a Ryan Reynolds.Taylor Swift Asks Twitter Users to Follow the Wrong Ryan Reynolds, Who Admits He's Still a 'Big Fan' ** En una entrevista, Swift dijo: Referencias Categoría:Amigos